


Don't Make Me Wait Forever

by amaronith, Feanturi



Series: Phoenix Lights [2]
Category: The Phoenix Incident (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Era, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-03-07 02:49:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18864190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaronith/pseuds/amaronith, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feanturi/pseuds/Feanturi
Summary: Jake and Mitch wake up in the desert after the events of The Phoenix Incident





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You'll get more context clues if you read the first part of the series but it's not necessary.  
> One brief cw: homophobic slur is almost mentioned. The explicit chapter is not the first one, but its coming don't fret ;)

The light is different this time, it's warm and the brightness stings in a way the cell didn’t. Jake squints against it and feels the course sand and scratchy dry grass against his cheek, and closes his eyes again. But this time the heat from the light and the ground isn’t just a memory, and is starting to get very uncomfortable, so he blinks again and it's really there. The scrub and cacti, the dirt and sand, and the toppled remains of a wooden and aluminum compound. Fear strikes through him as he scrambles to his feet, wobbly with what feels like years of disuse. Taking stock he looks all around him, the electric fence is gone and there are only a couple bent metal poles left in place. The Compound itself is a crumpled woodpile, collapsed and charred. The RV is a skeleton picked clean, just axels sitting in the dirt. Jake takes a few staggering steps towards it before he hears a low groaning, spinning to see its origin. Back towards where the door once stood and under some strips of siding he sees a dirt streaked hand push out, followed again by the sounds of a man who is totally fine. Hardly actually, but the sounds are familiar and that's the only thing stopping him from running away. Slowly he drags himself forward, his own throat scratchy with disuse, and just above a whisper manages a shaky, “Hello? Who’s there??”  
“What's going on? _Jake?_ ” says a muffled voice from under the pile.  
‘Mitch?!’ thinks Jake as he wills his legs to run over and starts to carefully lean the wooden slats off the top of the pile. Swallowing hard he tries again at what feels like a normal volume,  
“Who are you?”  
“Jake it's me buddy, you’re okay? Get me out of here!”  
Jake doesn’t dare trust himself to believe just yet, this feels so real but so did all the other dreams and hallucinations. Instead he just keeps pulling at the rubble, carefully at first and then more desperately as it begins to thin out. The hand reaches out again and Jake pulls, straining with effort.

There, crusted in dirt wearing that grey Marines t shirt just as he remembered him is Mitch, alive, worse for wear, but _alive_. Groaning Mitch drags himself to his feet, spitting dirt from his mouth and smudging more onto his face as he rubs his eyes. They stare at each other in disbelief for a beat before Jake raises a shaky hand towards Mitch. Mitch has no careful compunctions and pulls him into a tight hug, and Jake would sob if his breath wasn’t punched out of him. Mitch smells like dirt and blood and fear but underneath all of that is his friend, and it's finally real. Jake sags in relief but Mitch’s small grunt of pain brings him back to the present.  
Mitch pushes him back but still clutches to his shoulders, looking over him, especially his left leg. His jean leg is still crusted with brown flakey blood, and Mitch starts to reach out but drops his hand instead and says,  
“You’re standing?? How? What happened, where did you go? I have so many questions.”  
“I don’t know, I can walk, I don’t know,” Jake stammers. “It was bright and cold, and my leg is fine.”  
Mitch tears his eyes away to take in the surrounding rubble, “I don’t know what happened here, but we can’t stay. We have to try and get out of here, find our friends, stay low. After that _thing_ took you the military started bombing us! They can’t find us again, they’ll kill us!” Mitch ends in a panic, pulling Jake by his hand out towards where the road out of the compound used to be.  
“Wheres Ryan and Glenn? What happened?? I remember some bearded guy, and then the light.”  
“That guy was working with the things, he had cameras everywhere. He turned the fence off, and then tried to kill Ryan. Something was wrong with him, he ..I..we shot him and he just vanished. I tried to find you, there were so many...so many..” Mitch trails off, wildly looking around for tracks or trails.  
“Mitch, the others. What happened to our friends?” Jake pressed, unable to stop staring back at the site of his *abduction*.  
“I told them to go around back, to get the ATVs and meet us at the front. I don’t know what happened after I tried to get you, the things tried to get me, and the bombs. Come on we have to get away from here,” Mitch finished sounding a bit more like himself now that he had a goal.  
“There was a sign we passed before that ship crashed into the mountain, there has to be a ranger station or something. I walked out of here with Ryan once, don’t worry buddy we’re gonna get out of here.”

Mitch vaguely remembered that if they kept north they’d be going towards downtown Phoenix, but they weren’t going to get far with the sun setting fast. There were too many scorpions and pitfalls they could come across if they tried to keep going through the night, and Mitch wasn't going to let anything hurt Jake. He had fucked up so badly, his own damn curiosity getting his friend hurt and then taken. He scrubbed at his eyes again and stared as he finally found tire tracks to follow after hours of wandering. Together they followed for another half mile before coming upon a sign that read 'Gila River Cottage ahead'. There was no source for the tracks at the cabin but Mitch now counted that as a blessing. No more yelling and screaming for help only to get them all killed he thought bitterly. This time no one was going to be left behind.  
They snuck around the sides of the cabin, a small wooden structure with only one window over a utility sink they could make out inside. Around back sat a tank for water, a pile of firewood, and a lockbox afixed to the wall. A few well placed rock hits to the latch and the lock and feeble hinge fell to the dirt and inside was a spare key and a first aid kit. 

Opening the door they scrambled inside, locking it shut behind them. The last beams of light peeking through the window showed a small humble place. It was just a small bed, fireplace, sink and counter, a cabinet and bare shelves, and around a corner a small tub and showerhead, a mirror with shallow shelves inside. After the horror of the compound and the sterile cell Jake endured this may well have been a five star suite. He pulled open the cabinet door and found one big cast iron pot, one pan, two cups, and a couple old cans of vegetables and soup left behind. Mitch had just finished checking the bathroom and fireplace, finding a box of matches above the mantle.  
"I've got an idea, fill up that pot with water and help me out here," said Mitch as he pulled the dusty soot covered metal stand out of the ashes of the fireplace. It wasn't the first campsite he had set up while out on their trips with Glenn, so soon Mitch had the fire going and the water heating up. They also had just enough room for the pan to heat up the contents of one of the cans, Jake carefully pouring the soup into the mugs and sipping as they stared into the flickering flames.  
Mitch broke the silence eventually,  
"You take the first shower Jake, I'll try and get all this junk out of our clothes, okay? I'll be right here."  
Jake nodded and pulled off his flannel jacket holding it awkwardly in his arms before turning into the bathroom and piling the rest of his clothes in the doorway. His jeans were coated in dirt and mud where the blood had been, his shirt fairing better. Jake hissed as the water poured out of the showerhead, only barely lukewarm from the desert heat of the day, but still a blessing on his itchy sweaty skin. The water around his feet grew cloudy and dark with grime, Jake scrubbing intently with the one bar of soap left in the mirror cabinet. He only slowed and carefully cleaned when he reached his left thigh. There hadn't been any time after his ATV flipped to assess the damage, but he knew something had broken and cut him, but there instead was a wicked jagged scar. Pink and white and stretched over his thigh, and trailing up towards his hip. Jake shuddered and turned off the water, why would those things heal him? What did they want?  
He rubbed the excess water off himself before passing by the mirror, his own haunted eyes and a week old full beard staring back before he quickly made his way to the fire to dry off, no towels left behind by the previous tenant. 

Mitch was still there, now stripped himself, articles of clothing already scrubbed and hung as best as he could manage. He was still working on Jake's bloody pants, the water in the pot dark with dirt, the coppery scent in the air. Jake watched as Mitch stilled, staring intently at the stubborn stain, and grit his teeth.  
"I'm sorry. This is all my fault," Mitch ground out, still only looking at the bloody water.  
"You couldn't have known, no one could have. Don't be sorry. It was those things." Jake said as he sat close to the fire, curled up on himself for warmth and modesty.  
"But if I hadn't insisted we go to the aircraft…"  
"Yeah that was fucking stupid," Jake cut him off and Mitch flinched, "but you didn't do this to us. It's **not your fault** ," he finished.  
Mitch didn't reply, only stood and went to take his turn in the shower. Jake let himself have a small smile when he heard Mitch swear and sputter at the water temperature. Sighing he took over with the few bits of clothes left to clean. 

A few moments later Mitch emerged and while Jake tried to not stare he couldn't help the gasp of surprise that left him. Mitch was _covered_ in bruises, scratches, and a couple strange punctures. Without thinking Jake got to his feet and stepped forward, "Mitch, you…" while Mitch sidestepped him and took a seat by the fire close to where Jake was originally sitting. From here Jake could see even more damage on Mitch's back, but all beneath the skin, all on its way to healing.  
"Its nothing," Mitch murmured looking back over his shoulder at Jake, his eyes skittering away from the scar on his leg.  
"That's not nothing, what happened to you?" Jake asked, returning to his spot by the fireplace.  
So Mitch told him the story, how after the alien grabbed Jake they went into the basement of the compound and saw him outside on the camera feed. That after escaping their captor Mitch armed with a shotgun had charged outside into gunfire and bombs, and what he last remembered was about six of those crab things tearing into him. 

"You said you came to get me? You left the compound to come get me?"  
"Well yeah, of course. I couldn't let them take you, not after everything," Mitch said, guilt still coloring his words.  
"Thank god I didn't know, all I could think of in that room was at least you were safe. That all of you had escaped. I wouldn't let myself think otherwise."  
After another pause Jake went on, "You were right," he said, staring into the flames.  
"Huh? Right about what?"  
"To leave me behind."  
Mitch gaped at him before replying roughly, "You heard me huh."  
"I had a lot to think about when I was up there."  
"You can't mean that," Mitch said, reaching for his shoulder, "Jacob you can't mean that."  
Jake turned at the use of his full name, "Yes I can, _Mitchell_. I was dying, you could have gotten away if you weren't dragging me around."  
"No God dammit, look I'm so sorry I said that. I was so scared and I panicked, okay? And fucking _Ryan_ was right, probably the only time in his whole life, but he was right. Leaving you wasn't an option, and it never will be. You mean more than this," he said pointing at his mottled skin,"You're worth more than this."  
Mitch tried his hardest to convey the sincerity of his words, running his hand up towards where Jake's shoulder met his neck and rubbing what he hoped were comforting circles there.  
Jake's expression twisted with pain, before ducking his head down to hide the tears threatening to spill. There was no hiding the sound hitched breathing in the pop and crackle of the fire, and Mitch couldn't bear it. He scooted over until their sides were touching and pulled Jake into him.  
"I'm so sorry, I promise I won't ever leave you behind, I'm so sorry I made you feel like you were as burden. Jacob I'm sorry," Mitch whispered into Jake's hair, and Jake crumpled, the weight of fear, betrayal, exhaustion and everything being too much. He turned and buried his face into Mitch's chest and cried for what felt like ages. Mitch kept whispering apologies and nonsense comfort into his hair, rubbing circles into his back until Jake pulled back and looked up at him.

Mitch reached up and his thumb brushed the tear tracks off Jake's face and gave a weak smile before cradling Jake's jaw, "At least this beard is a better look, that has to count for something."  
Jake hiccuped a laugh, "Fuck you Mitch" closing his eyes and leaning into his hand.  
Mitch leaned forward and rested his forehead against Jake's, mirroring their last moment together before he was taken. Jake shakily breathed out a sigh, the puff of warm air tickling against Mitch's lips. Mitch leaned forward and placed a small kiss to Jake's hairline before pulling back a fraction. Jake hummed tiredly, eyes still closed, when he felt those lips press more kisses to his tear stained cheeks. His eyes snapped open, surprise and wonder warring in him, as he saw Mitch watching him before slowly leaning back down to place a careful kiss on his lips. "Mitch?" he whispered.  
"Is this okay?" Mitch whispered back searchingly.  
Jake swallowed hard against the pounding of his heart, "Yes."  
"Okay," said Mitch before Jake pressed his own kiss to that small relieved smile.  
Time moved like molasses as they traded small kisses in the firelight, slow with care, light to not break this fragile thing between them. Mitch broke away to catch his breath, gently pressing Jake to lie back on the floor. He traced the play of the light against Jake’s collarbone, down the sides of his lithe frame, stopping just above the scar tissue webbed on Jake’s thigh.  
“Does it hurt?” he asked, thumbing the hip bone above.  
“No, it just feels strange,” Jake breathed, watching the shimmer of red flicker in Mitch’s hair, painfully grateful he could hear this time. But that gentle simmering rush threatened to become a roar when Mitch bent down to press a kiss to the scar, and Jake gasped like he was struck by that electric fence at the intensity of feeling. “Mitch,” he groaned.  
Mitch rumbled in response, running his tongue up a line of scar tissue, marveling as Jake arched and swore.  
“Mitch fuck _fuck_ wait,” Jake said, hands scrambling to Mitch’s short hair and tugging upwards.  
“You don’t like it?” asked Mitch, trying not to show how those hands in his hair were affecting him.  
“Opposite problem,” Jake mumbled pressing Mitch down to his chest to hear the rapid pound of his heart, and Mitch nuzzled and sighed against the fur there. “Look, I want this, I’ve wanted this for so long. But I don’t want this because you think you owe me.”  
“I don’t…” Mitch tried before getting cut off.  
“I believe you believe that, _now_. But I can’t be a regret later, you need to understand this ...I’ve been waiting for you for so long. I can wait longer,” Jake said roughly.  
“How long?” Mitch said pushing up onto his arms looking down.  
“..Mitch,” Jake said trying to turn away.  
“Please,” Mitch whispered, “How long?”  
“Remember that party Ryan had in his garage, his folks hired a DJ and it was blacklight? When I first met Glenn?” Jake mumbled, face red with embarrassment.  
“That was...middle school? Like 15 years ago? _Jacob_!” Mitch exclaimed pushing further back to sit up.  
“Shut up _Mitchell_ , what was I gonna do, tell you? No one was gonna be friends with, much less date a f..” Jake spat mostly at himself, stopped when Mitch quickly covered his mouth. Mitch removed it and Jake rolled his eyes.  
“Don’t call yourself that. And you tell me if anyone else does cause I’ll feed them their **teeth** ,” Mitch growled and Jake looked back stunned. He uncurled and pressed his hand against Mitch’s chest, feeling the steady heartbeat underneath. Mitch held his hand down on top of Jake’s and pressed their foreheads together.  
“Come on, you’re right, lets just get some sleep. There’s enough room on this bed for the two of us, and we have a long walk tomorrow,” Mitch said pulling back to help Jake up off the floor. With the adrenaline gone they wearily stumbled into the bed , Jake curled around Mitch’s back, pressing a few chaste kisses to those bruises. “Don’t think this conversation is over, Jacob.” Mitch murmured. “Goodnight, Mitchell.” Jake smiled into his back, falling swiftly into a dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the boys meet some old friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thanks to Amaronith for helping me push through my writers block, she is wonderful! I've credited her as coauthor due to many ideas and dialogue being directly from her.  
> This chapter is plot and dialogue heavy, am trying to space it out more than the previous chapter. Please comment if it reads easier or if you'd prefer it to go back.

Jake woke to the chill morning air with his back firmly pressed against Mitch’s, the warmth of the other man soaking into his sore muscles. He turned, pushing up so he could look down on Mitch’s sleeping face. The other man’s face was a picture of peace, lightly snoring, short hair sticking up where pressed against the pillow. Jake smiled, still in wonder that against all odd he could get to have this small moment, unwilling to wake his companion for the time being. Mitch’s expression shifted, brows furrowing in pain or sorrow, a half pillow smothered, “No, please,” garbled out of sleep lax lips. Jake leaned down and whispered gently, “You’re okay,” carding a hand through dark hair, shushing softly. Mitch sighed and relaxed, and Jake kept his hand in his hair until Mitch was sleeping soundly again.  
As softly as he could he shifted off the bed and padded over to the clothes hanging by the fireplace, dressing stiffly in the cool of morning, the heat of the fireplace having died down in the night a while ago. Pulling on his boots he slipped out the door to get more firewood so they could have “breakfast” before the next leg of their journey. He had just started warming up a can of vegetables when he heard shifting and groaning coming from the bed. Jake watched trying not to flush as Mitch stretched his *fucking* arms, scratching at his bare chest before, sheets pooling around his waist.  


“Jake?” he rumbled, voice still rough with sleep.

Jake blushed harder, turning his focus back to the pan heating over the fire, “‘Morning. Did you sleep alright?”

Mitch hummed and replied, “Yeah pretty good considering. Whacha got there?” before standing to stretch again, blanket falling to the floor.  
_*SHIT he’s trying to kill me*_ thought Jake, turning back to the pan,  
“The selection is awful, and I’ve complained to management, but what can you do,” he deflected.

Mitch padded up behind him, tucking his face into the junction of Jake’s neck,  
“I dunno, the wait staff is pretty cute.”

Jake groaned, mostly at the bad joke. “Go get dressed you _asshole_.”  
Mitch chuckled, wrapping his arms around Jake in a quick hug before moving to his clothes.

They ate their breakfast in comfortable silence before checking out the door of the cabin. Closing and locking it behind them, leaving the key and busted lockbox on the doormat, they turned to leave.  
“Remind me to donate more to the park as a thank you when we get back home,” said Mitch, walking the dirt road beside Jake, checking that they were indeed heading north.

“ _If_ we get home,” added Jake before frowning at himself.

“We will, it's maybe 5 miles top to the north entrance to the park, remember?” Mitch replied, nudging his shoulder with his arm, "Plus my house is only 15 miles from our camp. I'll make you a real breakfast spread, you'll see."

"You don't know how to cook anything," Jake chided, grinning up at his friend.

"Fuck you, Jakey," Mitch said, bumping again into Jake but this time letting his hand linger against the others.  
Jake's grin softened into fondness, lacing their fingers together. They were going to be okay. 

***

It took a little under two hours following the bumpy dirt road before they finally reached the Visitor Center, as well as a check in station manned by one volunteer. Jake took off his checkered flannel jacket and wrapped it awkwardly around his waist to cover his stained pant leg. Mitch may have gotten most of the blood out, but there wasn't any detergent in the cabin either.  
Jake dug through his pockets but whatever spare change he had was lost during the incident. Mitch had no luck either,

"We'll have to call collect," he said shrugging.

Jake nodded, walking to the two payphones tucked in a corner with the vending machines, "Who should we try first?"

"I dunno, I only know who would be last," mumbled Mitch, glancing around the center.

Jake stood there confused for a second, so much had happened in the last… how long has it been? What day was it? 'Who was Mitch talking about?'  
Glancing up at the corkboard that had pinned announcements he searched for a calendar or something to indicate the date. What he was wasn't expecting was to see his own face peeking back at him, mostly covered by postings for volunteer work, hiking events, astronomy club etc. Pushing the other papers aside he found a weatherworn _missing persons flyer_.

"Mitch!" he hissed, pulling the other man further out of sight behind the vending machines.

"What the fuck is this?!" he said pointing to the four small pictures of him and their friends.

Mitch took the paper from Jake, mouth open in stunned silence. Jake pressed on,  
"Should we call it?"

"I dunno, would the military come after us if we did?" asked Mitch half to himself, "Hold onto it for now, okay?"

Jake nodded, pushing more of the papers aside on the community board but finding nothing else about themselves. "I'll start calling people, you go ask for a calendar," he said.

Mitch walked to the front desk were the usual things you'd find at a national park, folded papers on specific hiking trails, campsites, how to avoid attracting bears or scorpions. Behind the volunteer was a calendar that was currently set to March but nothing to indicate the current day. Clearing his throat he caught the attention to of the young man attending the desk, "Hi, I was wondering if there was a calendar of events for the month? Didn't want to miss anything."

"Oh sure, here you go," said the volunteer, handing Mitch a brochure. "The photography walk got rescheduled due to weather, but the mountain biking is still happening next weekend."

"Thanks," finished Mitch with a quick smile and nod before heading back towards Jake. 

"Any luck?" Mitch asked as he flipped open the brochure, seeing a bunch of hikes, walks, and critter feedings.

"No, so far the numbers I can remember are disconnected," Jake replied, "You?" he said before trying another number.

"Not really," Mitch said before flipping the brochure over, freezing in place. Jake paused his dialing as he saw the paper float to the ground, Mitch staring at it.

"Mitch what's wrong?" Jake asked, shielding his friend as best he could from prying eyes.

"1999. It says it's 1999. ***Two years*?!** " Mitch barked out, voice raising in hysterics.

"SHHH Mitch shit!" Jake said, frantically checking behind him before backing Mitch further into the corner.

"Breathe with me," said Jake grabbing Mitch's hand and placing on his chest. "Come on Mitch, focus on me. We can't think about that now, okay? We have to find the others, let's keep calling okay? One step at a time let's find someone we know."

Mitch tried to catch his breath, his vision going blurry on the edges. How was this possible? How were they going to find help, and stay safe? Jake's hands grasped his face firmly, bringing him back to the present.  
“Someone we know...who have you tried?” Mitch said after a shaky breath.

“Glenn, Ryan, Carl, all our folks' numbers,” said Jake moving his hands down from Mitch’s face to his shoulders.

Mitch grabbed his wrists, slowly pulling away looking at the payphone, “Try Melissa.”

Jake felt hit with cold water at the name of Mitch’s _girlfriend_. In all the terror of being chased, the strange timelessness of the cold bright cell, the panic of being suddenly thrust back into the real world, even in the tenderness of the previous evening, through all of that Jake had forgotten the most important reason why he didn’t say anything to Mitch.  
Why did he say anything? Right, Mitch had kissed him. Why would he do that? 

Mitch interrupted his confused internal debate, “I know. Er I knew. About her. And Ryan. Before he told me. Before the alien took you,” he stammered, twisting his own fingers together.

“You knew? And you kept dating her??” Jake said incredulously.

“She was covering for me,” Mitch said lowering his voice to a whisper, “We’re not actually together, we’re just friends. I asked her to pretend to get my dad off my back.”

“She’s your _beard?!_ ” Jake nearly yelled, before claping a hand over his own mouth embarrassed, cringing as shushing came from the direction of the front desk.  
Mitch was doing his best impression of a tomato with a migraine, while Jake did his best nonverbal ‘I’m sorry’ gestures back to the volunteer.

“Sorry sorry, it was wrong of me to yell but jesus Mitch I had no idea. Even Ryan didn’t know, no one knew,” Jake said pitched low.

“That was kinda the idea,” Mitch muttered.

The silence stretched for a good solid seconds before Jake finally piped up again,  
“Okay so. Do you want me to call her or should you?”

“I guess I better do it,” Mitch said, turning and picking up the payphone. 

Jake to keep himself busy and not think about his outburst picked the flyer back off the ground. Had two years really gone by? He knew he was in that alien cell for a while, it felt like maybe a week. But two years?  
Fidgeting he flipped the paper over, noticing scrawled in pen on the back was written,  
_‘I know what happened. I was there. Help me FIND THEM’_ with a number after it.  
“Mitch?” Jake indicated, showing the paper to him.  
Mitch had just finished giving up his call to Melissa, another dead end, taking the paper and squinting at it.

“Should we call it?” Jake proded.

“It's either that or call the actual missing persons number at this point. Or just start walking,” Mitch said half heartedly.

‘It couldn’t be worse than the cell’ thought Jake, taking the paper back to call the number. Telling the operator the number and his name, the collect call went out, and Jake was stunned when a familiar voice came on the line.

“Jake? Jake Reynolds is that you?”

“Glenn?” said Jake, Mitch perking up and scooting closer.

“Holy shit you’re alive! Where are you, don’t go anywhere, we’re coming to get you!”

“We? Who else is there?” Jake said, clutching the phone tightly.

“Its just me and Carl, man, give me your address!”

“We’re still in Estralla National Park, at the Visitor’s Center by the entrance,” Jake replied, unable to hide his excitement.

“Not to sound like an echo but ‘we’?”

“I found Mitch, he’s here with me,” Jake said.

“Holy fuck dude that’s great!”

Jake couldn’t help the smile that came across his face, the tears stinging the corners of his eyes. “How soon can you get here?”

“We can be there in twenty-ish minutes. I’ve got so much to tell you guys, but not on the phone, its not safe.”

At this Jake’s expression fell, and Mitch whispered, “Whats going on? Jake?”

“Stay where you are,” Glenn continued, “Try and stay out of sight, we’ll be in Carl’s black jeep okay? You remember it right dude?”

“Yeah I remember,” said Jake trying to keep fear from shaking his voice.

“We’re leaving now!” and Jake could hear directed away from the phone receiver, “Carl! Lets rescue Captain Sweaty Balls!”

“Fuck you Glenn,” said Jake, smile returning at his roommate’s antics, hanging up.

“What’s happening whats going on??” Mitch pressed, genuinely concerned with the way that conversation ended. Jake recounted the conversation and Mitch seemed similarly stunned, before shaking his head clear. 

“Well let's wait outside I guess, we’ve caused enough commotion in here,” said Mitch.

***

They found a shady corner by a service entrance where they could see the parking lot, but kept them mostly out of view. Mitch leaned up against the brick wall, while Jake slid down against it and sat on the cool concrete.

“What do you think he meant ‘It’s not safe’?” said Jake quietly after a couple tense minutes had passed.

“Probably the same thing I was worried about, that the missing persons’ line is fake, or bugged. Who knows how long this sort of thing has been going on, or is still going on. I mean, look around, everything looks normal, I don’t see anyone talking about our new alien overlords,” said Mitch.

Jake hummed in agreement for a moment, “It can’t be all that bad if Glenn is still alive.”

"I mean, there's always the option that it's a silent war and Glenn is the secret leader of the resistance?"

Jake snorted. "Yeah, sure, okay. I'll just call you Han Solo, shall I?"

"Okay, Princess." Mitch slung his arm around Jake's shoulders. "He had a kick-ass ride. That baby could do the Kessel run in 12 parsecs."

"Princess?!"

Mitch laughed, hugging Jake close. "You'd look better than me in gold."

"Ugh. Scruffy-looking nerf herder." But Jake leaned into Mitch's side, even as he kept an eye out for Carl's jeep.

True to his word, Glenn showed up twenty minutes later, and Mitch's arm dropped away from Jake's shoulders - though that may have been so he could catch Glenn as the other man took a running leap at Mitch to hug him, arms and legs wrapping around him.

"*MITCH!!*"

"Hey, Glenn."

"Mitch Mitch Mitch mitchmitchmitchmitch!" Glenn sobbed into his friend's shoulder, arm flailing out to snag Jake and drag him into the hug. "I thought- oh God, it's good to see you again!"

Jake hugged Glenn back, frowning at the unfamiliar aftershave Glenn was wearing.  
Not. Not unfamiliar, just unfamiliar on _Glenn_.  
_Not important right now, dude,_ Jake thought, hugging Glenn tight.

"You guys look awful, let's get outta here yeah?" Glenn said after he untangled from Jake, and Mitch set him back down on his feet, walking back to where Carl had the car idling. 

"I thought we covered up okay. Anyhow, what happened to you?" Jake asked, scooting into his normal place in the back of the jeep, Mitch following after him. 

"I bet the same thing that happened to you right? I woke up face down in the dirt by that fuckin weirdo's ranch. The park isn't that big so I walked out, begged a phone call, and got in touch with Carl," Glenn said, turning a wide grin to Carl before twisting back around to face Jake and Mitch. 

"But how much time did you… When did this happen for you?" asked Mitch. 

"Like a year ago?" Glenn asked Carl who nodded in confirmation. 

"Only one year? Why? And why keep us longer?" Mitch asked frustrated. 

"I dunno man, but my theory looks correct. It's the opposite of when they got to us. I walked out of the desert first, then Ryan, and now you two," Glenn shrugged. 

" _Ryan_!" both men in the back exclaimed before Mitch pressed on, "Where is he, what happened to you guys, when did he get out?" 

"Mitch, maybe let him answer the first question before asking the rest?" Jake said resting a hand briefly on Mitch's knee before pulling away. 

Mitch grumbled and crossed his arms but stared pointedly at Glenn. Glenn grinned and said, "Man I missed you guys. So! After you went all Rambo and ran out the door to get Jake everything like exploded. Ryan and me ran away from the alien, but they surrounded him and dragged him off. I ran away from that fuckin ranch and wham! One got me. That sucker ripped up my camera arm too, dude." Glenn held up his right arm over his head and they could see the same web of scars and weird circular punctures that Mitch had on his body, but older and less pink.  
"I don't remember much after that, just like clicking sounds and it was cold? Then I woke up near where the crab dog got me," Glenn said, Carl huffing a laugh and repeating 'crab dog'. 

Jake glanced at Mitch, mouthing 'Rambo?' first, followed quickly by "Crab dog?"

"Glenn has a theory that the things that got you were like alien hunting dogs. But crabs."

"Ah. You believe us? That it happened?"

Carl glanced at them in the rearview mirror. "All of Phoenix saw the lights in the sky. There's no way in hell I _couldn't_ believe this. Not after a year."

"Plus when Ryan showed up six months later that helped. He said the same thing, he woke up by the ranch, walked out, called Melissa actually. She called Carl n' me, she's been our link to the outside kinda. It's been hard for her and Carl, cause the cops and feds were all over them and our folks. Oh shit, you can't talk to your parents okay? They're being watched."

Jake shared a look with Mitch. "Right. Where's Ryan and Melissa now? Melissa's number wasn't working anymore when we called her…"

"So I ran after the _crab dogs_ pounced on him, but I guess they really messed him up. Melissa said he looked like he'd been in a fire, scars everywhere. Good thing she got to him fast too, I bet the guy at the front desk was gonna call the cops or an ambulance. They stayed here for a little bit but Ryan couldn't stand being near by the park. 'too many bad memories' he said, can't blame him. They left for LA soon after that. Uh, sorry man," Glenn said, glancing at Mitch briefly.  
"He writes music now, closest he can get to what he wanted. Melissa calls us from time to time, but they're just keeping low and trying to move on or whatever."

It was quiet in the car for an awkward minute before Mitch cleared his throat, "It's fine man, I knew that relationship wasn't going anywhere. I uh…" 

Jake reached over again to squeeze his knee and Mitch gave him a small smile, and Jake feeling bolder left it there. Mitch took Jake's hand and laced their fingers together, not seeming to care who saw them.

"Don't worry about it man we're gonna celebrate tonight! First let's get you back to our place, Carl and I will get you some clean clothes, and you can take real showers, and maybe burn the stuff you're wearing…"

Mitch sniffed the air and shrugged, Jake agreeing,"We are pretty ripe. And these jeans are toast."

"Yeah dude, looks like pants I had when that branch stuck out of my thigh!" Glenn recalled his favorite injury tale with glee, and Mitch smirked at Jake rolling his eyes when they heard the tale for the umpteenth time. The rest of the ride around downtown and towards the town of Carefree was such a relief, air conditioned, reminiscing on the past, avoiding talk of the future for now. The past 24 hours had been intense and there was an unspoken agreement that now was not the time. Glenn told them that he and Carl had moved out of Avondale, it being "too hot" and "watched" for the time being. Glenn's parents had set up a *foundation* and were using their considerable wealth to continue the search for the boys, well past when the authorities had given up. If sadness stole across Glenn's face when talking about them, they wouldn't bring attention to it. The incident had given them all more than physical wounds.  
Carl said it was Glenn's idea to move to Carefree, it seeming like a good omen while keeping them close enough to do their research. Carl was still making stunt tapes for companies and TV stations, but Glenn was using that as a cover to do their extra terrestrial investigation. 

"You two are a regular Mulder and Scully!" Mitch laughed, Glenn grinned and high fived him. 

Jake shouldn't have been surprised that Glenn would try to go back and learn more, but was still stunned. "You saw what happened and you went back?" 

"Don't you want to know how long this is going on? How long the military has known? What the heck they did to us? Why were we sent back? Fuck yeah I went back. I'm gonna get it on tape and everyone will know!" Glenn responded, volume raising towards the end. Carl put his hand on his shoulder and said his name quietly. Glenn sighed,"I'm sorry man, I shouldn't have yelled. You guys only just got back, but they buried us man. Said it was a bear attack, and moved on. The people we care about, we love, were lied to." Glenn glanced up and looked directly at Carl before turning back to Jake.  
"I'll catch you up, I promise, I'll answer what I can. First now that we're here," Glenn paused as Carl pulled the jeep up the driveway of a modest two story home, "Let's get you two cleaned up yeah? I know someone else who misses you!" 

***

Mitch shot Jake a questioning look and Jake shrugged before exiting the car. When Glenn opened the door to the house out charged on four tiny adorable legs _Cooper_ , Glenn's dog. Cooper barked and ran straight towards Jake, barely containing his excitement once he had smelled his old roommate, and Jake tried not to cry when he bent down to pet him.

"Tell me you're still not feeding him beer and cereal," he said, face covered his dog kisses.

Carl chuckled and said, "When I took him in that ended."

"Cooper or Glenn?" Mitch quipped, warmth blooming in him seeing Jake so happy.

Carl laughed loudly at that, "Both! Come on in, I'll pull out the guest bed. Glenn you show them around yeah?"

"Sure, if you'll follow me gentlemen," Glenn waved over his shoulder, Cooper trotting happily behind him tail wagging. 

Carl pulled out the trundle bed in the couch in the living room before getting some spare linens and towels from a closet upstairs while Glenn showed them around. They were near the kitchen and there was a full bath down the hall. Up the stairs was two bedrooms, one was being used as an editing suite with a single twin bed, the other a master bedroom, another full bathroom between the two. The garage was full of cameras pieces on a workbench, and photographs, articles, newspaper clippings and file boxes scattered about the rest of the room. Jake quickly exited back to the house, not wanting to feel the sharp stab of fear that coursed through him upon seeing their missing persons flyer again. Mitch followed after him, a frown pulling at his mouth. 

Glenn finishing up his tour came in last and seeing that Carl had finished up setting the bed said, "We're gonna go grab some beers and pizza, like old times yeah?"

Carl nodded adding, "I grabbed some spare clean clothes for you guys, though I don't know if we have much that'll fit you Mitch."

Mitch shrugged, not really minding. He wasn't going to tell them how he spent most of last evening naked, so anything would be a step up.  
"I did find your old leather jacket you liked so much dude, it's in the closet by the front door. At least that'll fit," said Glenn before he called for Cooper to follow him back out to the jeep.

"We'll be back soon, our cell numbers are by the phone on the wall there!"

And so Jake and Mitch were left standing there in the middle of Glenn and Carl's living room, wondering how so much could have changed in such little time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to change some stuff in the original prequel so that Jake didn't know about Glenn and Carl being our bi couple. Also chapter 3? Gonna be spicy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: canon era homophobia

Jake took the first shower, taking his spare clothes into the bathroom with him. His thoughts a whirlwind of 'what nows', how will they live, what will they do? A curl of anticipation settling into his gut for the conversation he was going to have to have with Mitch. The bigger man may have without words outted himself but this was something he wanted clarified before things progressed any further. Getting dressed in a t-shirt and loose sweatpants he checked the mirror and grimaced at the reflection. Carl had kindly left out an electric shaver that Jake could trim his unruly beard into something presentable. The anticipation flared into something warmer as he walked out of the bathroom to trade out with Mitch, the larger man's eyes dragging over his face and down his body before he walked into the other room. Jake sat at the end of the bed and shook his head, wondering for the umpteenth time what he had gotten himself into. 

What Jake couldn't have anticipated was the way Mitch looked when he stepped out of the bathroom. It was true that nothing Glenn and Carl had fit him, so Mitch had opted to wear _just_ his leather jacket, no shirt, and a pair of jeans so tight on him that he had to leave the button and zipper undone just so they'd fit. The curl of heat in his stomach flared as he stared at the drops of water that clung to Mitch's hair traveled slowly down that lightly furred expanse of skin, ending in a thicket of dark hair, the rest of which trailed under those jeans. 

Jake hastily turned and walked into the kitchen, his face burning, his mouth incredibly dry. Scrambling in the fridge for a drink Jake tried not to think about what he wanted to do for Mitch, which was to fall to his knees and whine like a wounded animal. Blindly he grabbed a can of beer and drank it quickly, before turning around to find Mitch leaning in the doorway, a wicked grin spread across his face. Jake tried not to choke and sputter, trying for put upon when he said, "You couldn't at least _try_ to wear a shirt?" 

Mitch just tucked his thumbs into his belt loops, dragging those jeans slightly further down, tracking the way Jake's eyes snapped down and back up. "I tried, the sleeves started to tear." 

Mitch watched as Jake's eyes went impossibly darker and that gorgeous flush spread down his neck, he set down his drink and braced his hands on the counter behind him. " _Jesus_ , Mitch," he whispered, turning away, swallowing hard. 

Mitch sauntered up slowly, placing his own hands on either side of Jake's, bracketing him between his arms before leaning in slightly. "Yeah Jake?" he rumbled low before leaning in close to take a deep breath by his neck. The heady scent of of fresh soap, desire and _Jake_ filling his mind, his eyes tracking the way that blush spread further under Jake's neckline. His own face going warm as he watched Jake whine, lower lip pressed between teeth, and he spread his legs to make room for the larger man to press closer. Mitch pressed his hips up against Jake's, the other man groaning, his eyes shut tight, the sinews in his neck taught, a mouthwatering offering he couldn't refuse. 

Jake gasped as Mitch's hands landed on his hips, grinding closer together, the scrape of stubble and teeth on his neck making him dizzy with want. His hands scrambling up slipping and gripping in Mitch's damp hair, wringing a pleased moan out of the other man. His eyes snapped open when Mitch curled those hands under his thighs and hoisted him up onto the kitchen counter, burying his face into the center of his chest, pressing open mouthed kisses against the soft fabric of the shirt. 

"Mitch!" Jake embarrassedly squeaked when those kisses went lower, large hands pawing at the hem of his pants. Mitch took a moment to nuzzle before looking up, eyes dark and glassy,  
"Yeah buddy?" 

"Don't you fucking call me buddy when you've got your face in my crotch," Jake whined, subtly bucking forward, hands tugging at Mitch's hair. 

Mitch groaned, eyes rolling closed, said, "Sure thing, baby." 

Jake's heart pounded in his ears, eyes checking out the windows in case their hosts came back unannounced, as Mitch dragged those pants down his thighs. Jake's dick sprang free, bobbing enticingly before Mitch's face, flushed just as prettily as the rest of the man. Mitch placed a small kiss on the scars on Jake's thigh, relishing in the sharp intake of breath, one hand pushing the other man's shirt up raking over his belly. Then he took Jake's entire dick in his mouth, nose buried in his dark curls, attempting to brand the scent of him into his mind. 

"Oh fuck oh shit oh God!!" Jake shouted, hips giving short little thrusts as he tried to wrestle control back. But Mitch pulled off with an obscene *pop* saying, "Do it Jake, fuck my mouth, I want you to."  
Jake moaned loudly, watching as he gripped tighter that Mitch whimpered and sighed. He positioned the tip of his cock at Mitch's mouth and the other man obediently opened, tongue lapping at the tip before holding still, waiting. Pulling firmly he watched, stunned, as Mitch's eyelashes fluttered, and his cock pushed past swollen wet lips to the root again before holding a moment. Mitch hummed happily around him, and Jake took that as a sign to begin in earnest.  
"Mitch _jesus_ look at you," Jake gasped, pushing smoothly in and out, "So good," he groaned as he picked up the pace.  
Mitch could only give a "mmph" in response, trying his best to spur the other man on, tracing that sensitive scar tissue with his one hand, palming himself with the other. It was getting hard to concentrate, the sweet stretch and heavy presence of Jake's cock filling his mouth, weighing down his tongue. He pulled back slightly so that he could use his hand towards the base, concentrating on the thick head, swirling and lapping as best he could. He was a sight, drool dripping down his face into his stubble, eyes closed in bliss.  
"Mitch I'm close," Jake panted, the thrusts becoming more erratic. Mitch whined around his cock, redoubling his efforts, groaning as he could feel Jake swell on his tongue, shooting down his mouth. Humming contentedly he sucked down all of Jake's spend, lapping at the tip as he pulled off his cock. Jake whimpered before tugging upwards, pulling Mitch into a sloppy kiss, dizzy with the taste of himself on the bigger man's lips.  
Pushing him back Jake moved off the counter onto wobbly legs and got down on his knees.  
"Your turn," he said, voice low and sex drunk.  
"I'm not gonna last long baby," Mitch said, drinking in how gorgeous Jake looked flushed and satisfied.  
"Good thing we don't have much time," Jake mouthed into his stomach before he pulled Mitch's cock out from those sinfully tight jeans, careful not to catch him on the zipper.  
Mitch grabbed at the base of his dick, trying not to cum just then. "Jake," he gasped, "Can I… Please?" sliding it against the other man's cheeks, the soft scrape of stubble just on the good side of too much.  
"Yeah," Jake said, his own spent dick giving a valeant twitch at the idea, "Paint my face, Mitch, come on." He gasped as the hot thick cum striped across his face, he stuck his tongue out trying to catch what he could as Mitch softly moaned finishing on him. 

Mitch carefully helped him back up off the floor, running a finger through the mess on his face before pressing it to Jake's mouth, eyes hooded as the other man sucked it clean.  
"Let's get you cleaned up, babe," he said, turning the faucet on, finding a clean hand towel and gently cleaning Jake's face. Jake hummed and sighed, leaning into the other man's warmth, a content smile spreading as he felt a soft kiss to his forehead. They both jumped as yipping and scratching could be heard at the front door. "Shit they're back," Jake said, hurriedly pulling his pants back up, watching as Mitch giggled at the situation, trying to make himself presentable. Jake giggled too and playfully punched his shoulder before walking back into the living room. Mitch ran past him back into the bathroom, shoving his softening cock back inside his jeans, throwing the washcloth into the sink, closing the door as he heard the front door open.

***

"Hope yall like pineapple jalapeño!" yelled Glenn around a stack of pizza boxes, Cooper trotting over to Jake for pats. Carl followed behind carrying a couple six packs of beer, "He's joking."

"I know, I lived with him before," said Jake, using his 'who's a good boy' voice, petting Cooper. 

"Mitch still in the shower?" Carl asked, helping Glenn set down their items and get out plates. 

"He's having, uh, wardrobe issues," Jake replied, getting up to help set the table. 

Glenn barked out a laugh and yelled out towards the bathroom, "Do you need me to help you Mitch, or can you get dressed like a big boy?" 

Muffled through the door came a, "Fuck you Glenn, just for that I'm cutting these sleeves off." 

"That's alright I was gonna donate that shirt anyway," Glenn said to the other two men, turning to get Cooper's dogbowl filled with _actual_ dogfood. 

Mitch came out of the bathroom, shirt altered, pants buttoned, but zipper still undone. Carl coughed into his beer muttering,"I see what you mean," looking over towards Jake, who just shrugged and began eating. Mitch quickly sat at the table, pulling a slice laden plate towards him and scarfing the whole thing down quickly. 

"We'll get you some better fitting stuff tomorrow, dude. Right now let's chow, and I'll fill you in on what you've missed," said Glenn cheerfully.  
After Glenn had walked out of the desert there was a difficult period of adjustment. They had found someone who could make him a fake ID and other papers, so he did have a job. 

"A real job? With like a tie and everything?" Jake asked, grabbing another slice. 

"Naw dude, I change the reels at the movie theater at nights. During the day I edit for Carl's tapes and do my own filming. He's still getting stunt footage, just you know, not as much as before." 

Carl nodded and Glenn continued,"We're also starting to get a small bit of coin with our UFO investigation footage! Okay not really footage, but definitely investigation." Glenn had been keeping busy with sighting forums online, as well as newspaper articles and other ambiguous 'sources'.

"I'm gonna get enough together to blow the lid open on this whole thing, those crabs have been here before. Estralla was just one of many incidents." 

"How many?" Jake asked, pausing after a swig of beer. 

"So far I've heard about 57, once Carl and I save up enough we're gonna go to Russia to check out a major sighting!"

"57.."Jake trailed off.  
" There could be more like us, more that were.. taken?" Mitch said, picking up where Jake left off, subtly placing a hand on the other man's knee for comfort. 

"Bingo, big guy! And I'm gonna find them, see if their stories match ours."

After another moments pause for the opening of fresh beers Mitch asked, "You said your folks are still looking for you? For all of us?" 

Glenn's face went somber, a strange look on such a normally chipper man. "Yeah. The cops discontinued the investigation when the FBI took over. But then the whole thing was quietly buried. They concluded that it was a 'bear attack'. And that was that. Sometimes the FBI van comes by their place, but I think after two years they're not being watched so intently. Still, I can't tell them. Not until I can get enough evidence, not yet. Your dad is pretty pissed about it too Mitch."

" Really, " Mitch said at a carefully pitched neutral tone. 

" Yeah man, he's lost two sons now. "

 _He lost us long ago_ Mitch thought bitterly, chugging his second beer.

Jake reached under the table and squeezed the hand resting on his knee, relieved when the corner of Mitch's mouth turned up in a smile.  
Glenn continued on about them hearing about Ryan, that being why he put the flyer and his number back at Estralla. Then onto the minor world changes over the last two years, which seemed almost silly in the light of all that had happened to them. 

"So tomorrow we'll get you in touch with our ID guy, and some new clothes. You two stay as long as you need to get your feet under you. I know it sucks right now, but we're here for ya!" Glenn said, clapping Mitch on the shoulder. 

"We will have to be out later for work, but I'll put a schedule up by the door for you two," said Carl, standing to collect the plates. 

"Thanks," said Jake starting to get up to help. 

"Naw man you're a guest now, not my roomie. We got this, you two are probably wiped right?" Glenn grinned, taking the boxes and placing them in the fridge. 

"Look at you, all grown up," laughed Jake, going over and giving the other man a big hug. "I'm so happy you're alive," he whispered. Glenn smiled wide and hugged him back, "Me too dude."

***

Mitch and Jake slept soundly for the first time in, well, two years. The awoke to hear the rattle of mugs and shuffling of feet coming from the kitchen. Quietly they stretched and padded over, but Jake stilled when a strange look came over Mitch's face in the morning light.

Jake couldn't take his eyes off Mitch's face, even though Mitch was staring at Glenn and Carl, with Carl's hands on Glenn's hips, and the easy way Glenn let Carl stand between his thighs.

 

"Hey, man. Did you want something?" Glenn asked, seemingly innocently.

Carl's head dipped in the corner of Jake's eye. "I think you know what I want."

"Eggs? Toast?"

"Glenn…"

Glenn laughed, bright and easy as he lifted his hand to the back of Carl's head and tugged him into a kiss, deep and a little filthy for the idyllic early morning scene. "Mmm. Now that is the best part of waking up."

Mitch shot an alarmed look to Jake as he pulled him further into the hall and away from the kitchen. "Did you-?"

Jake shook his head. "You?"

Mitch shook his head, looking thoughtful. "....do we want to wait for them to tell us?"

"We could always let them catch _us_ kissing…"

Mitch chuckled. "If you just want me to kiss you, all you have to do is ask. No need to construct a whole song and dance, Jake."

"Mitch. Kiss me."

Mitch kissed him, grinning into it all the while.  
Pulling back he exaggerated a loud yawn before announcing, "I did promise to make breakfast Jake, you think the guys'll let me use their things?" 

"Oh I dunno," Jake also said loudly, trying to keep the laughter out of his tone, "I guess you should ask." 

It turned out there was enough to make pancakes, eggs, and crispy bacon. Jake felt he never had eaten so well in his life. 

"Man Mitch," Glenn said muffled around a mouthfull of pancakes, "You guys can stay as long as you want, rent free." 

"Thank ya, darlin," Mitch drawled, flipping the last pancake onto the stack. 

After breakfast and coffee the gang piled into the jeep and took off to the thrift store. Mitch found some stuff that actually fit, Jake grabbing a couple pairs of pants and shirts. Then they went to a hole in the wall photo development store, Jake and Mitch hanging around awkwardly as Glenn spoke with the owner in hushed whispers. After an exchange of cash the gentleman pulled down a white background for them to stand against, and just like getting your photos for a passport, the deed was done. 

Walking out the store Mitch asked,  
"Do we get to pick our new names?" 

Glenn kept his eyes on his shoes and Carl turned to answer, "Not really. I mean if you want the whole package deal with a new social. Then it's um… luck of the draw." 

Mitch didn't press. 

After loading into the car Glenn finally spoke up, "So I gotta drop Carl off at his work, then I'll drop you two off at the house before I take off. I'll show you where the spare key is hidden but like don't go wandering. We still need to save up to get yall some cells. Carl'll be back later this evening, I'll be late tonight."

Carl turned out to be working as a mixer at a local radio station. Made sense since he did the mixing on the stunt tapes they sent out. As Glenn let him off at the entrance to the building Carl, turned around and said to him,  
"I'll actually grab some beers at the bar with the crew after, you just call me when you're out from work, okay hon?"  
"Sure thing bear," Glenn said, grinning wildly.  
Jake and Mitch sat there stunned as Glenn pulled the jeep away. After a heavy pause he looked at the two men in the rear view mirror,  
"There a problem here?" 

"No!" They both rushed, the heady mix of surprise, relief, and elation filling them both. 

"No problem here, what about you honey pie?" Mitch said to Jake, playfully you elbowing his side. 

"Nope, no problem either, sugar bear," Jake deadpanned. 

"I take back what I said at breakfast , you two need to get jobs," Glenn grumbled good naturedly. If he also saw the two men lace hands together _again_ he wasn't going to bring it up.

***

Glenn had walked them into the house to fetch Cooper and some cameras to come with him. He told them he was following up an a sighting lead and he'd call the house phone to check in on them later. Then with a mischievous, "Don't have too much fun!" he dashed out the door, and Jake and Mitch were left standing there in the living room.

"You wanna watch some TV?" Mitch asked hesitantly. 

Jake shook his head no and picked at the sleeve of his new flannel jacket. 

"You wanna talk?" Mitch tried, sitting on the edge of the bed. 

Jake nodded and sat next to him. 

The silence between them was palpable presence. Finally Jake spoke up, "I shouldn't have let yesterday happen." 

Mitch snapped his head up, a rebuttal almost out of him before Jake interjected, "I mean we should have talked first. Before it happened. I still liked what happened. I like this." Jake motioned between the two of them. 

"I did promise to get you the best blowjob, remember?" Mitch deflected, but Jake looked down and said, "Yeah you said _get_ not _give_ but I'm not going to argue with the results." 

"I just need to know more. About you, about Melissa, about what you want. And why. I need to know this isn't because you feel that this whole thing is your fault." 

"It kinda is…" 

"We'll then it's kinda Ryan's fault for not being able to perform basic vehicle maintenance," Jake stated, not budging on this. "Then it's kinda Glenn's fault for arranging the camping trip when all I wanted was to just go to the bar. Then it's kinda _my_ fault for not telling you 'no' when you begged me to chase after the fighter planes!" Jake raised his voice towards the end. 

"You told me you had lots of time to think," Mitch said quietly, "Is this what you thought about?" 

Jake's mouth twisted down miserably as he nodded, not trusting his voice. 

"That and the shitty fucking thing I said, huh." 

Jake had to turn away at that, his throat burning at the pain the suggestion caused. 

"I know I can't take back what I said then, but I'll say sorry again, and I'll do what it takes to show you I mean it. But this here," Mitch said mirroring Jake's earlier gesture, "Isn't because of that. You're not the only one who's been good at hiding for 15 years." 

Jake puffed out a brittle breath, croaking out, "Yeah looks like Glenn can too." He forced himself to look back at Mitch, the other man gave a small smile. 

"We'll have to ask him about that later," Mitch said, gently placing a hand on top of Jake's, Jake unclenched his grip on the mattress. 

"I'm sorry I couldn't talk to you about this Jakey," and Jake's lips turned up at the old endearment. Mitch soldiered on, "I couldn't talk to anyone about it, not after Mark." 

"You mean…" 

"No not just his death. Did he ever tell you why he joined the airforce?" 

Jake shook his head no. 

"When my old man found out that Mark was into guys he said 'No son of mine is gonna be a faggot!' and enlisted him the next day. Just like that my brother was gone, sent off to 'man up or not come back'." Mitch said, voice trembling towards the end. Jake turned his hand over to hold the other man's hand tight. Mitch shook his head roughly, "Well wouldn't he be thrilled if he knew both his sons were 'sissies'. I couldn't let him know, or anyone. But when he started asking me about any girls I was seeing I started to panic. I'd known Melissa since high school, and she wasn't seeing anyone so I asked her. To pretend with me, just for a bit. Long enough that the old man would back off. I didn't know she had fallen for Ryan, and when I did it actually was going to work out okay. I'd be the poor guy who got played and needed time away from the dating scene. I was gonna get some space to get away from him, and she'd get to be with Ryan."

Jake scooted closer, pressing his arm against Mitch's side.  
"Ryan apologized to you, I assume he didn't know," Jake said quietly. 

"No he didn't, that was shitty of him but I can't really get mad. She never was mine to 'steal', and well, Ryan's always been a tool." 

Jake huffed a small laugh, "More like the whole tool belt." 

"Please, then his car wouldn't have died like that." 

Jake laughed brightly at that, leaning his head to rest on Mitch's shoulder. Mitch turned and pressed a kiss into Jake's hair. 

"What about you?" Mitch asked. 

Jake lifted his head but stayed pressed against the other man. "What I had with Krissy was real, but it wasn't enough, for either of us. When I told my parents about the divorce I had to tell them the truth. That I preferred men, and Krissy was… collateral damage in my attempt at being normal. They uh… stopped talking to me. Mom used to send me letters but after I sent back some PFLAG literature the letters stopped. I've come to terms with it, years ago."

"Doesn't mean it doesn't hurt," said Mitch. 

"Yeah. I know." 

Jake let out a shuddery sigh, and Mitch rubbed circles into his back.  
"I guess what it comes down to is this - we only have each other now. And yeah Glenn and Carl, but if this goes bad between us, that's going to make our new lives even more difficult. Have you thought about that?" 

"I have. Maybe not in the cabin, there I was just so happy to be safe and with you. You were right to stop things there."

"I hate being right all the time," Jake muttered mostly to himself, smiling as Mitch nudged him. 

"But yes I have thought about it. It's pretty fucking scary, but I think… I _know_ I wouldn't want it any other way. And if things go bad, we'll face that together, okay? Nothing is gonna stop us from being friends in the end, I mean look, aliens couldn't even do it. What could you and I do?"

Jake chuckled softly, leaning back down to rest his head again. Mitch muttered into his hair, "Is that a yes? "

"Yes." 

Mitch gently tilted Jake's face up and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. Jake pulled back after moment, feeling wrung out. "I'm gonna go splash some cold water on my face." 

Mitch stood up, helping Jake up, "Not a bad idea actually, all this pollen is killing my eyes." He gave a conspiratorial grin, and Jake groaned, wondering, not for the last time, what he'd gotten himself into. Mitch was going to flip on the TV when he heard Jake sharply swear from the bathroom. "Whats up? "

"Nothing. I'm gonna kill our friends," Jake shouted back. 

"Should I help?" 

"I wouldn't mind," Jake said, walking back in holding a note in one hand, and the unmistakable shape of a bottle of lube in the other. 

Mitch dragged his palm over his face before asking, "What does it say." 

" _Congratulations!! It only took getting abducted by aliens for you two to pull your heads from your asses! Lubricant compliments of the management,- may all your sex be great, and don't let Cooper get to it._ " Jake recited before passing the note over, failing to mention all the dicks and happy faces drawn on the note. 

Mitch was debating between tearing or crumpling the note when he heard Jake hum and say, "Oh silicone, nice."

Mitch looked up and raised an eyebrow at the other man, and Jake shrugged and put the bottle down on the side table by the mattress before grabbing the remote. 

"You wanna watch TV?" 

Mitch smiled and nodded.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Jake and Mitch win the 1999 Grabby Award for Best Flip Flop


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bow chika bow bow

Sometime between watching reruns of MacGyver Mitch had placed his glass back in the kitchen and returned to Jake, who was now sat up against the couch back legs stretched out over the pull-out bed. Instead of sitting next to him as he had earlier he simply sat between the other man's legs, and leaned back to rest on Jake's chest sighing happily. 

"Comfy?" Jake asked, adjusting his legs to fit the other man better. 

"Yep." Mitch said, putting an extra pop on the p. 

Jake smiled and went back to watching, one hand absent-minded ly carding through Mitch's hair, the other wrapping around his chest to rest there. It wasn't for a couple minutes that he noticed that Mitch was practically purring into his touch, the faint rumble vibrating into his own chest. Thinking back on yesterday Jake felt the warmth pool in the pit of his stomach, and the soft carding now included a gentle tug at the end of its cycle.   
He knew he was doing something right when a faint whine made its way up from Mitch. He was sure Mitch could hear the way his heartbeat picked up and his thighs tightened around him. TV show thoroughly ignored, Jake used that grip to tilt Mitch's head to the side so that he could nip gently at his ear and neck. His other hand lazily tracing circles over Mitch's chest, feeling the generous muscle there twitch and _bounce._

"You cheeky little shit," Jake murmured into his ear. 

"It's not fair that you figured that one out so fast," Mitch groaned, feeling Jake smirk into his neck, the grip in his hair tightening. 

"I've got all day, I'm going to find out as much as I can." 

"Tell me, _ah!_ " Mitch said, arching as clever fingers twisted a nipple through his shirt, "You said you wanted this for so long. Tell me what you thought of, what you wanted to do to me." 

" **Everything** " Jake says fiercely before softening, "Anything. Anything you're willing to give." 

Mitch pulls Jake into a kiss, pouring the wave of feeling into it. Tenderness, sorrow at the time they could have had, joy for what they've found now. All swirled together in an intoxicating mixture buzzing between them. Jake sighed and pushed Mitch up, maneuvering the larger man to switch with him, drinking in the sight of his flushed cheeks, eyelashes fanned low over dark eyes, his mark blooming red on Mitch's neck. 

"I can't believe I get to have this," Jake whispered reverently. 

"Yours, Jake. I'm yours," Mitch said reaching up to gently cup his face, Jake turning to kiss his palm. 

"Mine." he replied, tugging up Mitch's shirt and kissing up his torso. 

Mitch's head thunked back onto the mattress, eyes squeezed shut, dizzy with the warm rush of blood he could feel in his face.   
"Make me yours, take me," voicing his own long held desires. 

"Mitch fuck," Jake swore, leaning down to bite and suck at those nipples, relishing every gasp and plea he wrung out of the other man. Pulling that shirt up over Mitch's head but not completely off his arms he held them there above his head. 

"Keep those there," Jake growled out, grinding his hips forward. 

"Yessss," Mitch hissed out, bucking and twisting back up into the pressure, the muscles in his arms flexing, but keeping his hands in place. 

"Yes _what_." Jake punctuated with a rough thrust. 

"Ah! Y-yes sir?" 

"Good. So good for me," Jake mouthed back down Mitch's body, fingers twisting puffy abused nipples, watching as Mitch arched beautifully under his touch. Using this momentum Jake pulled Mitch's pants down his thighs, moving back to help him kick off the clothes from his long legs.   
Jake took his time, tracing over the healing bruises the incident had left, down his stomach raking through the light cover of dark hair on Mitch's body. He licked and kissed and bit that expanse of gorgeous skin to his heart's content, the scent of the other man growing strong and musty in his nose. Jake had to close his eyes against the sensory overload, his own blood singing in his veins. 

Mitch squirmed and gasped, "I need to, I want…!" 

Jake paused his ministrations, leaning back to sit on the bigger man's thighs.   
"How do we ask for things?" 

"Oh fuck" Mitch swallowed hard before trying again,face now burning red. "Mm.. master, please…"

"Yes?" Jake groaned, Mitch's words rolling through his head like thunder. 

"Please can I touch you?" 

"Yes," and Mitch surged up, flinging the shirt off his hands wrapping them behind Jake to pull him into a bruising kiss. Pulling back Jake saw Mitch's eyes blown dark and wide, hands shaky as he fumbled with the buttons on his shirt. 

"You and your fucking buttons," Mitch griped as he got the first few, "I'm cheeky?? You're the one walking around with your chest always peeking out. You're a tease, Reynolds." 

Jake grinned ear to ear, helping to shed his shirt.   
"You like it." 

"I hate it." 

"You love it." 

"I do," Mitch said giving kitten licks to Jake's collarbone and pushing at the edge of his pants. "I need you to be naked now." 

Jake pushed up on his knees to help shimmy his clothes off, before playfully shoving Mitch back down onto the mattress.   
"Need my dick that badly huh?" 

"Yes, God yes," Mitch pushed his hips up, trying to spur Jake into action, "Need you." 

"Yours," Jake mirrored softly, kissing the center of Mitch's chest. 

"Mine," Mitch whispered back, biting onto a knuckle as he watch Jake push back and bend lower, kissing his way down to his aching cock. 

Pausing only to turn the TV off and throw the remote to the side Jake licked a hot stripe up Mitch's dick, murmuring in appreciation as it jumped, stomach muscles twitching and flexing. 

"Jesus, look at you - I almost don't want to touch your cock because you look ready to just come right here… you're so beautiful when you're needy, you wanna be on my dick when you come, don't you, baby?"

"Oh *fuck*," Mitch whimpered, spreading his legs wider.

"Is that what you want, Mitch? For me not to touch your dick until you can bounce on my cock?" 

Mitch nodded, turning his face into the sheets. 

"I'll take care of you baby, I bet you taste so good," Jake said, curling his hand under Mitch's lower back, hitching those strong legs over his shoulders. 

"Jake!" Mitch shouted, feeling the scrape of stubble and probing tongue touch his hole. Jake world focused down to that one spot, feeling the tight ring of muscle grow wet and loose under his licks and stabs. 

Pausing for a breath Jake said, "Pass me that bottle, then put those hands back up." 

Mitch scrambled to get Jake the lube, then went back to crossing his wrists over his head. Jake stopped to admire the view, hickeys red on Mitch's thrown back neck, his pulse beating wildly there, body flush and taught, cock swollen the end curving slightly to the left upon thick thighs. Slicking up his fingers he slowly he pressed his tongue back between full cheeks, one finger sliding beside it. 

"Haaaaa _ooohhh_ ," Mitch mewled, his pleasure a song swimming in Jake's veins. 

"That's it, beautiful," Jake mouthed against him, pressing a second finger in, slowly scissorsing, placing love bites on the thighs bracketing him. "I wanna hear it." 

Mitch cried out his name when Jake curled those fingers up, sending tingles rushing along his spine. 

Jake could have spent all afternoon edging Mitch, watching the sweat bead and collect on his delicious skin, but his own throbbing cock was starting to become distracting. Working Mitch carefully loose and open with a third finger, he teased his other hand along Mitch's hip bones, down the grooves of his hips, watching that dick twitch and grow darker with blood. 

"You ready for me baby?" Jake asked, slicking his swollen member with copious amounts of lube. 

"Yes yes take me fuck me mark me God please hurry," Mitch babbled, hanging his mouth open in a silent wail as Jake lined up and slowly pushed himself in. 

Jake waited patiently, the soft walls fluttering and clenching around him, giving the other man time to adjust before moving forward again. Once fully seated Jake curled forward, bending Mitch further in half, pressing their foreheads together, puffs and wet gasps breathed between them. Mitch strained, calming his body's urge to resist the intrusion, letting out a shuddery sigh as tense muscles relaxed, the burn and stretch becoming pleasant. 

"Jacob," he sighed, tilting his hips upward, signaling to the other man. 

Jake groaned and reached up to those wrists, pressing down and began a slow roll of his hips. His thrusts started smooth and controlled,making sure Mitch wasn't in any discomfort. But as the other man started bucking back into them they grew hard and sharp, the filthy slapping sound a staccato percussion between them. Letting go of Mitch's hands he's leveraged up into a delicious grind,   
"Onto your side, baby," pulling one of Mitch's legs under him, the other one up onto his shoulder as Mitch twisted onto his side. The position allowing him to press deeper into that velvet heat. 

"I knew you'd feel so good, so perfect around me," Jake punctuated the 'perfect' with a snap forward. Mitch's hands clawed into the sheets, twisting and hanging on tightly the sweat on his face glistening. Reaching down he tugged Mitch by the hair, watching as the other man's eyes rolled back, the wet mouth hung open. 

"Touch yourself Mitch, wanna see you come" 

Mitch's hand flew down, stripping his dick, letting out a sharp yell. 

"s-So good," Jake panted, digging his toes into the mattress, trying to find the angle that made Mitch whimper and toss his head. . 

"I'm gonna I'm gonna," Mitch stuttered, hand moving faster up and down his cock 

"Do it, come for me" voice breaking into a moan as he felt Mitch clamp down and pulse around him dragging him sweetly to his own release.

***

Gently pulling his spent cock free, he collapsed into a sweaty tangle of loose limbs as Mitch whimpered at the loss, hard breathing slowing to something comfortable.

Jake rested, listening to the thrum of Mitch's heart slow to a regular beat, feeling the sweat cool on skin, "Good?" he asked softly. 

"Very," Mitch said, one hand gently stroking down Jake's back. 

"Good." Jake said, snuggling closer into Mitch's chest. 

"Shower?" Mitch asked. 

A short time time later found them back in bed, tangled lazily together in this sundrentched and splendid afternoon


	5. Coda

It was strange how quickly life continued as if little had happened, as if years weren't missing. Jake and Mitch had received their new papers and were now working in the town of Carefree. Jake was working as a mechanic at a local garage, a far cry from his quiet stint as a librarian but it was nice to work with his hands. Mitch actually found the same job he had before, just with a different towing company, dragging busted cars to Jake's place of work. The added bonus of getting to see Jake often, covered in sweat, the oil and dirt smudging those arms, then that was their business. 

Sometimes he'd tear the other man away from work, under the cover to help rescue some broke down heap on the side of the road, only to have a quick fumble in the truck cab. If Jake returned with a wobble in his step and a big grin on his face, no one would comment. 

Some days that wasn't enough and Mitch would wait until they were both in their new home, and would slowly take Jake apart leaving him a shaky gasping mess. 

Right now Mitch had only just begun, having spent a while pressing wet kisses onto Jake's bruised red mouth, their nude forms pressing and chasing into the others touch. 

Mitch tugged Jake up into a sitting position straddled over his chest, currently leaving Jake's dripping cock untouched as he maneuvered further down,  
"I saved the best seat in the house for ya, buddy" 

"I told you about calling me that in this situation!" Jake complained, carefully scooting forward, knees on either side of Mitch's head. 

"Hush babe, is that any way to talk to the man who's gonna eat his way to your heart?" 

Jake yelped and his arms strained as they clutched the backboard of their bed. His cock swelled and bobbed heavy between his legs as Mitch lapped and prodded his hole, the scratch of stubble heightening the electricity zinging through him. 

They had learned each other's bodies and desires so well that it shouldn't have surprised him when Mitch snaked a hand up to play with the scar on his thigh. Still Jake couldn't help the groan punched out of him as the sensitive tissue was teased making him arch and press harder onto Mitch's face. Mitch hummed happily, the vibrations racing into Jake's wet hole caused him to shout and the tendons on his arms and neck to go taut.

Once he was loose and ready Mitch positioned above him, one broad hand pressed between shoulder blades just as Jake liked it, he slowly sunk into that deep heat. Jake loved feeling overpowered as Mitch lazily took his pleasure, wringing the gasps and groans from his pinned lover. Mitch loved touching Jake, unwilling to stop his roaming hands especially by that tattoo. He'd drag his nails down Jake's spine and trace around the tramp stamp, all while telling the other man how gorgeous he was on his cock, other hand pressing a thumb against the rim of his puffy full hole and Jake would buck and beg loudly. 

"God Jake you make me so crazy," Mitch whispered reverently, pressing down harder as Jake pushed his ass back and up onto Mitch's dick, patience lost and just taking his pleasure. 

Mitch would take Jake's thick cock in hand and jerked him quickly, and Jake would keen and howl, coming hard onto the sheets below them, Mitch following shortly after. Jake would also garble out groans and twitch and buck as Mitch would try and lick his own cum out of Jake's abused hole, "I love you"s punctuating between obscene sucks. 

Mitch would wipe them both down and cuddle happily as the little spoon, and life was strange but good. 

***

  
Carl would say, "Life is hard enough, we're all trying to find someone who's arms feel like home," When they would ask about how him and Glenn became a couple.

Glenn would go into much filthier detail to Carl's chagrin.  


***

In the summer of 2015, after a momentous day for the nation, Mitch would take Jake back out to the Gila River Cottage. There he slowly made love to Jake the way he always wanted to for that night long ago by the firelight. Watching the sunrise in the crisp clear morning Mitch went down on bended knee and proposed, Jake hauled him into a clumsy kiss mouthing yes over and over between joyful kisses.

Eventually Jake agreed to help Glenn hunt down evidence and gather footage on the weekends, and the four of them would cry and hug when they submitted what they had for a documentary. The answers they were seeking we close, and together they would find it. 

 

FIN.


End file.
